Hodari (Friendly’s Character)
|} :"You all know what I am doing, so I will waste no time. I have made my decision as to who will succeed me as . . . ruler." :―Hodari, Strength of Heart Hodari is a male lion and the former king of the Moyo Hodari Pride. Appearance Hodari's physique is unusual for kings of Moyo Hodari Pride, who are often broad, thick, and bulky. Hodari is lean, hard-muscled, and slightly taller than average. His face slopes rather slowly to his muzzle, the stop being unpronounced. His coat flows smoothly from muzzle to tail, a rich, deep golden color with small hints of red-gold along his back and forelegs. His paws, underbelly, and muzzle are light golden-yellow. His eyes are a distinctive ochre brown hue, and his nose is copper-colored. His mane, which was scarcer than most in that it did not quite reach the bottom of his neck, is the same color of his smooth tail tuft- a soft sepia hue. It is smoothed backwards over his forehead. Personality Hodari is a cautious and reserved lion. He kept to himself, and rarely speaks to his pride unless he was issuing an order. He is far more comfortable with one-on-one conversation than he is addressing an entire pride. Due to his tendency to be a loner, he is regarded as arrogant by some of the lionesses in his pride, but in truth just preferred to be let be. However, no matter how much he appreciates being left alone, he tries his best to keep his pride happy while still being firm with them. He is usually hard-headed and sensible, the exception being his refusal to seek out a successor. Hodari loves his pride and cares for all of its members, though he does not usually show it. He is also quite protective of his territory. He refused to even let groups of travelers hunt for one day on his land. He sends them along their way as quickly as possible, and if he was feeling too impatient he will launch an attack and drive them away at once. Though Hodari is usually a stickler for tradition and law, he will make his own independent decisions regardless of the rules if he feels that it is best for the pride. He is reluctant to let outsiders into the pride, but can be reasoned with regarding this matter. History Early Life Coming soon Strength of Heart Atop of the hill where his pride makes their home, Hodari awaits the return of the hunters. Darahani approaches him and asks about their return, and Hodari replies that they will be back. Darahani declares that she wants to talk to him, and a surprised Hodari queries about her request before falling into an expectant silence. Darahani reminds him that he has yet to select an heir, and he responds that he knows what he is doing. In response to her disagreement, Hodari sharply insists that it is not Darahani's place to challenge his decisions. She continues to press the issue, but he firmly rebuffs her and asks that she leave him. However, Darahani does not leave. Instead, she relays information about lion spirits told to her by a hare. Hodari is scornful, and reminds her of the pride's own spiritual beliefs. Darahani eventually walks away, leaving Hodari deep in thought. Soon, the huntresses return, and Hodari assists them in dragging their wildebeest kill up the slope. Hodari asks for the reason behind their lateness, and Ntulivu explains that an injured Fahari required rest. Hodari questions whether or not she will be alright, and Ntulivu suggests that he asks Kumbufu. Hodari tears off a piece of meat and enters his den. He ponders why he did not choose the young, strong Askari as his heir while he finishes his meal. In the morning, Hodari emerges from his den and receives his assistant Sikiza's report. When the hare reports that traces of a strange lion's scent have been found, Hodari asks if the scent leads anywhere. When Sikiza confirms that it disappeared, Hodari orders the hares to be on lookout. More coming soon Quotes "As long as you get your tail out of here by nightfall and you don't hunt any of our food." -Hodari "It is. But well worth it. And I don't have a problem finding time for my cubs. The pride knows and accepts that I need to take breaks sometimes in order to play with them and teach them. I do not just command the pride, boss them around all day. We're all still individuals who can make our own choices, decide when to hunt and patrol when I am otherwise engaged." -Hodari to Kingiza, Strength of Heart ""It is not a very complicated process. Once a king lion is full grown, they may choose an heir. The heir's coat must be free of cub spots at the time of being selected, so no one makes the mistake of selecting a cub that is full of spirit and bluster but turns out to be a fool." -Hodari to Kingiza, Strength of Heart "No. Until I'm dead, I'm the only one you call king." -Hodari to Lubaya, Strength of Heart Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Friendly's Content Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Drylanders Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Leaders Category:Loners